Blue's ABCs
Blue and his friends are glad you came! They're realy to play an alphabet game. Will you play along and help the see things that start with each letter from A to Z. Aa. In Blue's backyard is an apple tree. Blue picks some apples-one, two, three. "Allo! Allo!" Mrs Pepper cries. "I'll put those in my apple pies!" Bb. Baby Bear calls, "Blue come and look at the pictures ion my big B book. There are birds, a boat, and bubbles, too." "I see a bumblebee!" says Blue. Cc Cookies chocolates, and yummy cupcakes are some of the goodies Mr Salt makes. Blue colors with crayons in a coloring book. Then she sips hot cocoa in the Breakfast Nook. Dd Shovel likes to dig sand way down deep. Pail plies it up in a great big heap. They make a dragon, a deer, and a duck then dump the rest in a red dump truck. Ee Mr Salt puts eggs in things he likes to bake. He's using eoght eggs on this bIrthday cakes. He has th eggs ready Can you see what else he needs for his recipe. Ff The Felt Friends like to play a game and flip and flop inside teir frame. Fred and Fran make circles and a square. What oter shapes can you find there? Gg Maganta loves her glasses. They help her see. She gazes at a goose and a broght green G. A ghost starts to giggle and then sayd "Boo!" Magenta says, "Green Puppy, I know it's you!" Hh Blue skidoos to a farm. She sees a horse, and then the horse says, 'We're happy to see you again." Blue wears a hat and helps rake woth a hoe. Then hops in the hay before it's time to go. Ii Icy cold ice cream is sweet to eat. It's Blue's and Periwinkle's favorite treat. In an ice-cream cone or in a cup, The two friends love to eat it up! Jj Blue likes to jam on her jelly-jar drums. She plays jazzy rhythms while Magenta hums. Perwinkle cdomes along and joins her friends. They all jump for joy until the music ends. Kk Orange Kitten and Blue fly a king-size kite. The key is to keep the string good and tight. Magenta kicks a ball to Purple Kangaroo and plays him a song on her new kazoo. Ll Blue gets letters weatjer it's rainy or sunny. They're delivered by Mailbox, who's very funny. He makesher laugh and often sings when leaving all the mail he brings. Mm Miss Marigold teaches Magenta and Blue. They love Miss Marigold and learning too. Will it be math, music, or maps today? "Maybe all three," Magenta and Blue say. Nn Blue and green puppy take a nature hike they walk through the forest whatever they like. They meet a little squirrel with a nut in a tree and nine birds in a nest singing happily. Oo Slippery Soap often has a ood notion he imagines his bathtube is really the ocean! He plays with his octopus, rows with his oars, and drieam of adventures on faraway shores. Pp Periwinkle writes to his pen pal, Plum. "I have plenty of friends and hope you'll coem to visit me and meet them someday. I can't wait to see you-please come to play!" Qq Blue loves to ask questions so she can find out what the world around her is all about. She quietly thinks in the Thinking Chair and comes up with answers while sitting there. Rr The rain comes down it drips and drops. It rains and rains and never stops. But Blue and Green Puppy don't complain. They wear red rubber boots in the rain. Ss Sidetable Drawer really love to sing. She sing songs about everything. The Handy Dandy Notebook can be found snug in sidetable drawer all safe and sound. Tt Tickety Tock rings her bells and then helps Blue practice counting one to ten. when they get to ten, it's time for bed. Blue sleeps as numbers twirl in her head. Uu Periwinkle says. "Let's tidy up, Blue!" Underneath the washer, he finds a shoe. Blue finds and umbrella and says, "I know! This is where the umbrellas go!" Vv Blue loves giving presents on Valentine's day. She can't wait to give her valentines away. She gives them to friends and never forgets Mrs Pepper's vase of pretty violets. Ww Blue loves winter when the tick wet snow swirls around her while the cold winds blow. She thinks it's pretty, so soft and white, and perfect for a snowball fight! Xx X is the letter Blue likes a lot. Can you see where x marks the spot? If you look closely, you will see four letter X's easily! Yy "Yippee" Yellow Kitten says to Blue. "I have a yellow yo-yo to share with you! Let's eat yummy yogurt, then go out to play. I'll show you the trick I learned yesterday. Zz "Zowie," says Blue. "We made it to Z! We zipped and zoomed past A, B, and C! There isn't one letter that we had to skip. How many are left? Zero! Zilch! Zip!" Can you find all the letter one last time? Thanks for helping thats's the end of our rhyme! Parent Tip: Do you know the alphabet? Look around the house and try to find something that begins with each letter. see also *The Color Finders Category:Books Category:Blues clues